


Her Own Choice

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Background Barry/Iris, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Iris needs a friend, Iris still loves Barry, Post-Season/Series 05, but they're going through some stuff, community: superhero-land, mild threat of non-con mentioned, not sympathetic to Barry, spoilers for season 5 of The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: After the events of The Flash's season five finale Iris and Barry are at odds, and Sara Lance comes to offer some much needed support to Iris.(Not that sympathetic to Barry and mild threat of non-con mentioned.)





	Her Own Choice

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Please don't ask me if I'm ok because I'm sick to death of everyone asking me that."

Sara approached Iris, who was sitting on the rooftop and staring out at the city below. Iris didn't move to acknowledge her presence. Only when Sara sat right alongside her did she say, "Please don't ask me if I'm ok because I'm sick to death of everyone asking me that."

"I wasn't going to," Sara said. "The only answers you can give are that you are, which is a lie, or that you're not, and then usually people freak out because they don't know what to do."

Iris nodded.

"I'm just going to sit here and keep you company, if that's all right with you," Sara said.

"Thank you."

They sat silently for several minutes. The sun began to dip toward the horizon.

"Barry wants me to get pregnant," Iris said at last. "And I had to push him away. Physically push him. I said no and he held onto me. He said, 'Iris, come on, we can make Nora again.' And I felt sick. So I pushed him away. He looked horrified and apologised but right now I'm sitting out on the rooftop because I can't bear to go home."

Sara frowned. "Your body," she said. "You get to say no. If Barry lays a finger on you I'll kick his ass, speedster or not."

Iris gave a strangled laugh. She finally turned her head, let Sara see the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"We lost our child," Iris said. "But Barry won't let me grieve. He wants to do it all over. And I don't think I can. To carry a child, to raise her, Nora, knowing what we know about how it ends? I can't go through that. Birth a child knowing she'll be wiped from existence? No."

Sara exhaled. There were no easy answers here. So she just nodded and let Iris continue.

"Barry says if we don't have Nora then we could break the timeline but I don't care. Because Barry also says I'm preventing him seeing his daughter again and he doesn't get it - if we have Nora, if I see her again, then I'll never let her go." Iris shook her head. "I won't hide her powers from her like I did in the future Nora came from but I'll go to any other lengths to ensure she doesn't return to her past. I won't let her come back here and won't that also break the timeline?"

"I'm too good at breaking history to give sensible advice here," Sara said. "But I can tell you a couple of things about the timeline and how history can change. One, I wouldn't rule out seeing Nora again in some way. Two, that possibility doesn't erase how you are feeling right now and you get to grieve as long as, and in whatever way, you need."

Iris took out a tissue and wiped her face. "I don't like this side of Barry. The side he showed when I was marked for death by Savitar. I wanted to leave a legacy and all he cared about was his feelings for me, not my feelings about who I am."

Had she tried to explain this before? But Caitlin and Cisco, even Iris's own father, all had a stake in defending Barry, their friend, their family. Perhaps they couldn't accept any criticism of him. Sara was reassured she'd done the right thing by coming to offer her some friendship - and had arrived with great timing. She liked Barry well enough but she liked Iris too and could be not only impartial, but could take Iris's side.

Iris's voice got stronger, anger filling her words. "That's not the man I love. The Barry I love adores me, trusts me, respects me. The Barry I love is selfless and not selfish, not so self-centred as to ignore what I want. What I feel. I want that Barry back."

Sara nodded. "He's still in there. I guess he's dealing with his grief in his own way. That doesn't let him disrespect you though."

"I'd suggest therapy but how do you explain any of what we've been through?" Iris asked. "Maybe we just need some time to figure this out. Some space."

Sara smiled. "I have a timeship you're welcome to come aboard for as long as you need."

Iris tipped her head. "You mean that?"

"Absolutely."

Iris reached out and touched Sara's hand. "Thank you. But I think I need to stay here and try to work things out. Sleep in my office or back at my dad's for a while perhaps. But running away isn't who I am."

"You only have to call if you need me," Sara said. "For a chat, for a short getaway, for me to come and kick some ass." That raised a smile on Iris's lips.

Sara had already decided she'd go home with Iris later, help her pack a bag and get the space she needed. For now though? "Or just a girl's night out. In fact, what say we go get some drinks?"

Iris smoothed down her hair, trying to ensure she looked presentable. "I'd like that."

Sara got to her feet and held out her hand. She helped Iris stand and the two women made their way down off the rooftop.


End file.
